


The Knight's New Squire

by merfynjames



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gwaine cheers Merlin up, M/M, Squire Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merfynjames/pseuds/merfynjames
Summary: “Ah, Merlin. You’re never a bother. Never to me. Why don’t you quit working for the Princess. He doesn’t appreciate you, never has. Work for someone who does. Like Gaius, you’re his apprentice, right? Or hell, come and be my squire. I’ll train you up and I won’t make fun of you when the going gets tough. Whaddyou say?”





	The Knight's New Squire

Merlin stared down at his hands. He didn’t know what he had done wrong this time for Arthur to kick him out of his chambers. Honestly, the yelling was completely unnecessary. Merlin was sensitive. Though he tried not to ever show that side to Arthur. 

He wanted to be looked after and treated well. He wanted not to feel so damn much. He trudged down to the armory to take care of Arthur’s chainmail, as he had demanded. 

When he got there, Gwaine was there, sharpening his sword with a whetting stone. 

“So what’s got into you, Merlin? Why the long face?” he asked. 

Merlin sighed. “What do you think. The king is a prat.” 

“Ah, yes. The princess always has loved throwing his weight around. Ignore him, Merlin. Come out with me and the lads to the tavern. The lovely Mary will be serving at the bar tonight. She’s got a soft spot for you,” he said. 

“Probably because I don’t try and put my hand under her dress, Gwaine.” 

“Ah, that was just the once and she’s never forgiven me. Here, catch!” He threw an apple to Merlin and then bit into his own and sat beside him. 

“Seriously, you’re better off forgetting all about Princess. Just enjoy some ale and some lasses and yours truly!” He slung his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and Merlin couldn’t help but snuggle closer, pressing his face into Gwaine’s shirt and inhaling his scent. It was a bit like  
Arthur’s, but also completely different. Perhaps because it didn’t come with a prat attached. Merlin couldn’t help it, he fisted his hand in Gwaine’s shirt and crushed him in a hug 

“Hey, hey,” said Gwaine, looking down at him with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

Merlin’s eyes brimmed with tears. “Oh, it’s nothing.” He turned and looked away, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. 

“It’s something, Merls. C’mon. We’re friends, aren’t we? And it’s not like you to cry over that prats doings.” 

Merlin let out a small sob and proceeded to pour out all the hurt and the pain of his feelings and the way that Arthur had been treating him for all these years. All the disappointments and the heartbreaks and the dismissals. 

When he finally stopped he wiped his face with his neckerchief. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have bothered you.” 

“Ah, Merlin. You’re never a bother. Never to me. Why don’t you quit working for the Princess. He doesn’t appreciate you, never has. Work for someone who does. Like Gaius, you’re his apprentice, right? Or hell, come and be my squire. I’ll train you up and I won’t make fun of you when the going gets tough. Whaddyou say?” 

Merlin wiped one last time at his face and then smiled at Gwaine. “Yeah, I think I would like that.” 

The next day was the best. The look on Arthur’s face when he walked out with Gwaine in the morning made all that he’d suffered through worth it.


End file.
